Inhale, Exile
by MissMayFlowers
Summary: AU, SLASH, Powerful!MOD!HP/L. The last wizard on Earth and the world's number one detective. Two detectives, two mysteries, two worlds in danger. All in the midst of a first love. DISCONTINUED for now
1. Chapter 1: Dissolve

**I went back and read Blue Moon, hoping to continue it, and then I told myself I could do so much better. So, here's my new HP/DN that I couldn't help but write. I hope you enjoy it.**

**WARNINGS: AU, SLASH, some alive house elves, Powerful!MOD!Harry**

**PAIRINGS****: L/Harry**

* * *

><p>Numbers haunted him. They formed dates and times, everything he could recover, but no answers. A mystery, perhaps the greatest to ever exist went unsolved. Because he was the only one left to solve it.<p>

On May 25, 1998, just weeks after Voldemort had perished, at exactly 3:00, magical creatures and wizards ceased to exist. There were no bodies, and no signs that that had even been here at all. Every enchantment, transfiguration, curse and spell made before that time became permanent. All memories muggles had of magic were erased and filled in.

Harry Potter and the three house elves bonded to him were the only ones left.

He had searched, traveled the world, for any sign of someone like him. There was nothing left but empty wizarding communities, hidden from muggles for all time.

Not even a record of Harry Potter himself existed. He spent months searching for any kind of answer and obsessing over what had happened. Nights of no sleep, days of little food, took a great toll on his health. So much so that his house elves barred him from the empty wizarding world for a year.

After that he had pushed everything into the back of his mind, and gave up on the case.

* * *

><p>He had a whole world of magic to himself, so he studied it. He traveled again, this time looking for knowledge instead of answers. He was the only wizard in the world, and one of the, perhaps the most powerful in history.<p>

It was lonely. Though, he developed a thirst for knowledge, he shied away from searching the empty world after a while. He alternated, finding a heap of things to study in the muggle world and going on small trips to wizarding locations.

With his new know-how, he wanted to _do_ something. So, naturally he turned to what he thought would give him the most satisfaction. Solving mysteries.

He wasn't a genius, but he was smart and learned quickly. Helping people had always been what he wanted to do. The job of a detective gave him hope, and he kept searching in each mystery for a sign of magic.

Magic made things almost too easy, and he solved every case he got. He hadn't wanted the sudden rise in fame or the small fortune he acquired. He had three vaults full of gold after all and his experience with fame had not been enjoyable. This was different though, the press had no face to write about or means to find him.

They had a symbol, something that would mean nothing to muggles but meant a great deal to him. The symbol of the deathly hallows and of him, the Master of Death.

The wand, cloak and stone refused to be broken or left behind by their master. So, Harry had learned how to call them to his side and use them. The hollows were well used. The cloak and wand for obvious reasons, but the ring had a large part in his investigations. It gave him witnesses even if there were none, it gave the dead a voice. It still could not call upon the lost wizards though.

He also gave himself an alias, the name of his ancestor. Ignotus Peverell.

It was a quick rise to the position he was in now. First he was just contacted by independent people with money to solve family business and such. Soon though, the police started to use him and then the government. Finally, he got cases from outside of Britain, things that made international news. It was a lot to handle, thankfully he had his assistants. Winky, Dobby and Kreacher stood by him and helped him in any way they could.

In some ways he felt as though he didn't deserve it, the unofficial title of the second greatest detective in the world. He wasn't a true genius like the number one, a muggle calling himself L. He just had more resources was all.

He kept himself distracted. From grief and pain and endless questions surrounding the disappearances. He ran from the past, but it kept chase. Sometimes he refused to sleep, though he couldn't afford it. Sleep was when the darkness caught him, trapped him in a world of nightmares.

* * *

><p>He felt the change before the news reported the deaths. He had grown a sensitivity to magic. Hearing the slight hum of a song around strong wards and seeing the air shimmer. Feeling the change in the air, when he grew closer to magical objects. This was different, it was everywhere.<p>

It was a very slight chill and the fowl feeling that settled in his gut. When he saw the reports on the news he knew. It was the first sign of new magic in years and it had to be mass murder. His best guess was that a muggle had gotten hold of a powerful and dangerous object, and was using it to kill off criminals.

He called some of the victims with the stone, but there was no evidence as to what it could be. The only thing connecting them was that they had committed crimes and they died from sudden heart attacks. He didn't know of anything that could kill on such a massive scale. It was a dead end.

* * *

><p>"If that's the case, it looks as if we'll have no choice but to bring in L." The room were the ICPO was meeting filled with whispers and mumbling at the bold statement.<p>

"There is another option. Ignotus Peverell." One delegate said.

"Yes, I've heard this L is extremely arrogant and has tended to only take on cases that he's personally interested in."

"L is already on the move." The delegates quieted as Watari entered the room. "Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation into these incidents." Watari spoke again.

"Hold on, we want to keep all options open." The same delegate who suggested Ignotus said.

"You mean Ignotus? Why settle for second best? Besides, he rarely give out his sources or any more information than he has to." Another delegate said.

There was a soft knock on the door. When one of the security opened it they found a letter, handing it to the closest delegate. The sound of ripping and unfolding paper as the letter was opened traveled through the microphone. The delegate with the letter read it out in a clear voice.

"To the delegates of the ICPO,

I wrote this to inform you, that I, Ignotus Peverell, will not be working on the Kira case. Though I have always committed to each case I have been handed, I refuse to work on this one. The reason is simple. It is in my strongest opinion that Kira will not stop with attacking criminals. I believe that he will get rid of anyone who stands in his way. So, I will stick to the instinct that holds true in every human, that is, the desire to stay alive. I wish every luck to L in this endeavor as I leave everything in his capable hands.

Sincerely,

_Ignotus Peverell._"

* * *

><p>"Tell Dobby again sir, why you are not taking the case." Harry smiled down at the house elf and explained a second time.<p>

"We need L on this case. L refuses to work with other detectives, so I backed out and made sure they wouldn't ask my help."

"Yes, but how will Master Harry Potter be getting the case information?" Dobby asked.

"I'm going to steal it." Harry said, Dobby gasped.

"No, Master Harry Potter sir mustn't steal!" Harry let out a laugh.

"It's not like I haven't stolen thousands of magical artifacts. Besides the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

"Dobby doesn't think you are using that right, sir."


	2. Chapter 2: Electric

Harry rubbed his temples. He just couldn't understand it, why wasn't anything working?

L had brought FBI agents to Japan to investigate the anti-Kira taskforce. Somewhere along the way Kira had felt threatened, so he had killed them off. It was a tragedy, but Harry didn't know about the agents until they were dead, so there was no way of saving them.

He went about his usual procedure of calling them with the ring, and nothing diverged from the regular pattern. Except Raye Penber, the current reason for his headache.

Raye Penber was...missing, or at least his spirit was. Harry couldn't call him with the ring and none of the other FBI said they had seen him. Spirits were usually very tight-lipped about the afterlife. The fact that they even told him they hadn't seen Raye meant that something was very wrong.

Harry gave up on the ring and moved to scrying and tracking spells, as maybe Raye's spirit was still on Earth. Still Nothing. It was unbelievably aggravating. All he had was magic, and if it wouldn't work, then what was he? He didn't dare to think.

Harry said a soft thanks when Winky brought him some tea. He considered all his house elves dear friends, and honestly, life-savers.

He couldn't help but laugh, though, when Kreacher brought him what seemed to be a crudely cut out newspaper article. The old house elf grumbled as he handed it to Harry and walked away. Turning only when he heard the gasp.

"Missing: Fiance of the recently deceased Raye Penber, Naomi Misora." Harry read aloud. Winky and Dobby clapped their small hands.

"Kreacher you're amazing!" Harry said excitedly.

"Kreacher already knows he is amazing, he doesn't need the master's confirmation."

* * *

><p>Harry held out his hand. With a small pop the stone of resurrection appeared above it and fell into his open palm. If Naomi was dead...it might give him some clues as to what happened to Raye, it would put him one step closer. He turned the stone.<p>

She appeared to him, confused until he explained what happened.

"So there's still a chance then, that I can help catch Kira?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course! I need you to tell me anything you know."

Naomi explained what happened to Raye. He had shown his ID to someone to prove he wasn't an accomplice to a busjacker. Said busjacker had freaked out and fled the bus before getting hit by a car immediately. Too much of a coincidence, and Raye had died soon after, at the same time as all the FBI agents.

"Then, what happened to you?" Harry asked after writing everything she said down.

"That's what bothers me...I know I was at the police headquarters to explain my theory. They weren't there and then...it gets fuzzy. I know I was with someone, I was with Kira. I would have never died if it wasn't him."

"How did you die?" Harry hated prying, but he needed every detail she could give.

"I was just so full of grief...there was no other thought in my mind, no other way but to end my own life. I would never do that, I was too determined to catch Kira before." Naomi said.

"Do you remember anything else? Any detail could be a clue." Harry said.

"I know he was male, I remember him admitting he was Kira. He kept checking his watch."

"Do you remember how he got your name and what he did after that?"

"It's so hard to remember…" Naomi said, her face strained. "I think...I showed him my drivers license and he...I think he wrote it down."

"That's it! What did he write on?" Harry asked getting more excited with every detail.

"I don't remember, so I don't think it was anything strange." She said. "That's all I know..I'm sorry."

"No, no. This is perfect! This gave me so many new clues, along with questions to look into. Mainly, how you lost your memory." Harry said, he started to pace.

"That's not normal?"

"Not usually, no. Sometimes it the spirit died of head trauma, or if they already had memory problems. I'll look into it. Do you want me to try and get them back?"

"I think..I'd rather not. I am at peace without them. If there's anything you can do, it would be to find Raye."

"I will try my hardest." Harry said, he was even more determined to find the wayward spirit now.

"So, then, you'll get this to L right?" Naomi asked.

Harry stopped pacing as he thought for a moment, then he started again.

"There is a slight problem...but, it's nothing you have to be concerned with."

"Tell me, I want to help in anyway I can." Naomi said.

"L and the police will want a source. I can't say I'm a friend of you or Raye, because at least someone in your family or group of friends would have heard of me. They'll be thorough, and there are no records of me even existing." Harry explained. Naomi thought for a moment, before standing up and whispering into his ear.

"Are you sure? Won't that ruin your reputation?" Harry asked.

"What good's that when I'm dead. All I want is to catch Kira and find Raye." Harry nodded thoughtfully and then gave her a large smile before sending her back.

* * *

><p>Never had he considered himself a bad liar, but he wasn't the best at it. He was going up against trained professionals and possibly the world's greatest detective. The thought made him squirm in the waiting room seat.<p>

"Sir, they will see you now." The secretary said, pointing jhim to the elevator. He had to thank the wizarding world for translation spells.

He explained Naomi's theory about Raye and waited for them to verify the dates, times and events he had written down.

"It all adds up! So, Kira can kill in other ways!" One of the members of the anti-Kira task force, Matsuda, said.

"And where did you acquire this information Mr...Malfoy?" Harry blanched at the electronically modified voice. He had known the detective was listening. There was a computer set up in front of him, the gothic L displayed on the screen. The mysterious man known as Watari standing next to it. Harry's eyes had just...conveniently avoided looking in that direction.

He realized he was staring at the computer now, a deer in the headlights.

"Oh, ah." Harry clumsily fumbled with his jacket until he pulled out the newspaper clipped Kreacher had given him this morning. He handed it to the nearest officer.

"Fiance of Raye Penber, huh?" The officer said and the crumpled paper was passed around until Watari held it in front of the camera for L to see.

"Naomi Misora gave you this information?" L asked and Harry nodded. "And what was your relationship to Ms. Misora?"

Harry stopped again. How was he supposed to say this? Ashamed? Prideful? Merlin, he didn't even like girls.

"We were…" Harry turned his eyes to the ground. "Lovers." Some of the officers gasped at the statement.

"You brought some useful information… but, I don't believe you are who you say you are or where you got your information. It wouldn't be far fetched to label you as a Kira suspect, he has revealed information before, though never this directly. Even if you do not fit the Kira profile, we could always interrogate you on the basis that you had something to do with Ms. Misora's disappearance. So, I will ask you once to tell the truth."

Harry kept his eyes on the floor, he had expected this, but somehow it still stung. Especially the part about him being a criminal. Which he technically was… but he had never kidnapped anyone!

His mind came to the conclusion that it would be better to just tell the truth. He had already been called out for lying once, and they would eventually find out if he did it again. There was honestly too much at stake here to be playing games.

"I knew it wouldn't work…" Harry muttered as he looked up into L's camera with all his Gryffindor courage. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, you know me as Ignotus Peverell."

"Didn't you refuse the Kira case?" Chief Yagami asked after he recovered from the shocking admission.

"Officially, yes. My only real reason was because L doesn't work with other detectives. I'm no genius, I couldn't face up against Kira alone. I kept to my own investigation, using a set of resources only I have access to. I came across nothing useful until today, which is why I came here."

"Then why did you lie?" Matsuda asked.

"Because I stole classified police information from this investigation. That and the fact that my resources are not quite believable." Harry said.

"Like what?" Another task force member, Aizawa asked skeptically.

"Like, I talked to Naomi Misora this morning, and she's been dead for a while…"

"You're saying you're some kind of physic?" Aizawa asked.

"Ah, wizard." Harry shrunk back a little at the looks he got. They ranged from Matsuda's naive belief, to Chief Yagami's you're-making-a-fool-out-of-yourself-you-outrageous-liar, to Aizawa's lock-him-up-in-a-looney-bin. Harry really had no choice but to prove it. He called his wand to his hand from it's place up his sleeve.

A quick swish and flick later one of the tables hovered above the ground. Most of of the team had risen out of there seats and backed up. There faces brought some amusement to the ball of anxiety that was Harry Potter. Some part of him still had the fear he would get a letter expelling him from Hogwarts. He just broke one of the fundamental rules of the wizarding world, even if it was necessary. He lowered the table and slumped back down in his chair. They looked between him and the table. Back and forth. Releasing quickly it was to elaborate of a performance to be a prank.

"I am willing to look over past crimes, if you would join us on this case." L spoke first.

"I thought you worked alone?" Matsuda asked.

"Mr. Peverall is needed on this case." Was L's only words on the matter.

"I'm glad." Harry said with a soft smile and a sigh of relief. "I do have clues on what sort of magical artifact Kira is using…"

* * *

><p>"Ignotus Peverell…" L spoke into the silence. He had obviously heard of the detective, and his opinion had always been that Ignotus took credit for someone elses work. It was true...but, it wasn't like the dead could speak to anyone else. More recently, because of his letter to the ICPO, L had thought of Ignotus a coward. However, that was a completely wrong assumption.<p>

There was something about the small mystery in the other detective that thrilled him. Magic was real, but he was not. Or at least there were no records with his name or physical description. Ignotus did not explain anything about magic unless it pertained to the case.

L wanted to know more. Not just about this 'magic', about the holder of those green eyes. He wondered if it was common for wizards to have such brightly colored eyes. Maybe it was the way his were like a window to exactly what he felt. Whatever it was, he felt drawn to them...

* * *

><p><strong>Progress! Thank you for the lovely reviews, you all are so kind! I hope this was an enjoyable chapter, it could have been a lot worse. Trust me, I'll forever have nightmares of the first draft.<strong>


End file.
